This application claims priority to Chinese Patent Application No. 201410423044.5 filed on Aug. 25, 2014, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present disclosure relates to a field of computer technology, in particular to a method of operating a portable electronic apparatus, a portable electronic apparatus, and a computer readable storage medium.
With the continuous development of science and technology, electronic technology has been developed rapidly, there are a growing number of electronic products, and people already enjoy every facility brought about by the development of science and technology. At present, people can enjoy a comfortable life brought about by the development of science and technology through a variety of types of electronic apparatus. For example, an electronic apparatus such as a mobile phone and the like has become an essential part in people's everyday life. People can utilize the electronic apparatus such as the mobile phone and the like to strengthen their contact with others by means of calling and sending messages and so on.
Now, the mobile phone has almost become a must-have electronic product for everybody. In general, when there is a call or a short message, the mobile phone will ring so as to prompt a user. When being out of doors, the user may not hear ringtones due to much noise in the outdoor environment. As a result, many users will adjust the mobile phone from a ring mode into a vibration mode. The user always puts the mobile phone inside a pocket of a cloth or trousers, so that the user is able to sense the mobile phone when it vibrates.
However, in the case that the user is in a motion state, for example, when the user is walking or running and the mobile phone vibrates, the user may fail to sense the vibration because the user himself/herself can also be regarded as being in a state of vibration and at this time the mobile phone cannot further prompt the user, which may result in the user's miss of a call or a short message and so on.
Thus, the mobile phone in the prior art has a technical problem of the prompting effect being not strong.